


[Fanart] Gideon Nav

by inlovewithnight



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[Fanart] Gideon Nav

[](https://ibb.co/0JnCHk9)

Oil paint on bristol board.


End file.
